Humans can cooperate or collaborate with industrial robots, especially tactile robots, in modern working devices. This is called human-robot cooperation or collaboration (HRC). Physical contacts between the human body and the industrial robot or the process tool thereof are permitted in this connection within limits with the use of protective measures based on touch. Tactile articulated arm industrial robots suitable for this are known from, e.g., DE 10 2007 063 099 A1, DE 10 2007 014 023 A1 and DE 10 2007 028 758 B4.
Certain limit values, which differ concerning the type of stress and also depending on the affected region of the human body, especially of a worker, are to be complied with in case of an HRC and the use of touch-based protective measures.